


Enough

by helvonasche



Series: Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche





	Enough

The closer the door to the motel got, the louder the argument. Farah could easily hear the yelling match going on behind the door she was supposed to enter and it only made the night ahead of her seem more daunting.

“I don’t need-“

“Enough!”

Not willing to back down from a challenge, Farah confidently knocked on the door and awaited the inevitable. The door opened suddenly and a flustered man in his late thirties stood before her. “Farah?” he asked exasperatedly.

Farah nodded and adjusted the backpack on her shoulder. She carried it with her on most jobs, but this one was special. It wasn’t her first time handling demons, but these sorts of demons were delicate and ferocious. They would require special treatment and a firm hand to get the job done.

“Come in,” he said as he forced a smile while gesturing into the modest room. “I’m John.”

Farah entered and noticed the cheap beds that matched the cheap dresser which happened to go with the cheap drapes. Motel rooms did not disappoint if you were looking for tacky _and_ low-quality furnishings.

Sitting at the small table facing the TV were two pre-teen boys, both looked up at Farah to assess her for weaknesses.

“Sam, Dean, this is Farah,” John said in a stern voice, “She’ll be watching you tonight while I’m out.”

Farah couldn’t tell which was which. Bobby had described the boys before telling her to hit the road, but the descriptions didn’t seem to match what she was seeing. She had assumed Sam would be short and awkward, but neither boy was awkward. She also would have assumed that Dean would have been the taller of the two, but the taller boy just didn’t seem like the cocky, head-strong boy Bobby had described.

Deciding that the descriptions weren’t as accurate as she would have liked, she focused on their faces. The shorter boy looked pissed; he had to be Dean. Dean wouldn’t want her to be there.

* * *

After John left, Farah, Sam, and Dean sat in uncomfortable silence. Farah was more than capable at handling situations like this, and the easiest way was to look busy. She pulled her bag onto her lap and began digging through it looking for her notebook. Both boys tried to surreptitiously see what she was doing, but teenage boys are anything but.

Knowing she had their attention, Farah pulled out her notebook and a pen then began to write. She wasn’t writing anything important, just some random notes. It was enough to break the younger Winchester.

Giving in to his curiosity Sam asked, “What’s that?”

“A notebook,” Farah replied without looking up. She needed to look engrossed, completely absorbed in her work; otherwise she wouldn’t be able to do her _actual_ job.

“That’s obvious, what are you writing in it?” Dean asked as he adjusted in his seat.

This caught Farah off-guard. She hadn’t expected the older boy to crack so quickly, and she had to think fast to keep his interest or she would lose both of them.

Farah stopped writing and looked up at Dean. Smiling slightly she replied, “None of your business.”

Dean scowled and grabbed his backpack. The boys both had homework, and part of Farah’s plan included the finishing said homework. Using her peripherals, she watched the older boy settle on one of the beds and take out a binder.

As Dean sat on the bed flipping through the binder, Sam continued eyeing Farah until she looked at him. Sam got up, and like his brother, grabbed his bag and sat on the other bed. Farah continued to write in her notebook as both boys started working. She hadn’t expected them to get to work without force, but she wasn’t about to ruin it by over thinking.

* * *

The boys worked steadily for over an hour before Dean needed help. For some reason he asked Sam first, but he didn’t understand either. Letting out an almighty sigh, Dean turned to Farah and asked, “Can you help me? I don’t get algebra.”

“Sure,” Farah said as she got up from the couch and walked over to Dean. He handed her the paper he had been working on and she looked over the problem. She took her time looking over the problem before replying, “You didn’t do the whole equation. You need to work both sides.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Dean asked.

Farah smirked, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Dean said, “How does a babysitter know algebra? You’re a hunter, right? It’s not like you use it _everyday_.”

Farah looked him dead in the eyes and said in a mock-serious tone, “If you really want to know, there’s an interesting story behind it.”

Dean cocked his head and asked, “What?”

“I paid attention in class, now finish the page and I might have something fun to do,” Farah replied quickly. She ruffled the older boy’s hair and sat back on the couch with her notebook ignoring the giggle Sam had let out and the glare Dean was giving her.

* * *

Once they finished their homework, Farah put her notebook away. She pulled out her cell phone and made her way to the door as she said, “Stay in here, I’ll be right back.”

After she had finished her call she came back into the motel room to the boys arguing. The argument wasn’t about anything specific, which set off alarm bells. Farah had siblings and could tell when an argument was real or for show, and this argument was pure fiction.

“That’s enough,” Farah said as she played along, “No need to fight over the TV if I turn it off.”

In unison they replied, “Fine,” and they both dropped the argument.

Farah knew they had been listening to the conversation she had had outside. She couldn’t tell if they knew what she had been doing, but they had definitely tried to eavesdrop.

* * *

Half an hour and a poorly written sitcom later and there was a knock at the door. John wasn’t due back until the next day, so the boys looked first at the door then to Farah. She got up and instead of opening the door to see who it was, she opened it just enough so she could step out.

A moment later she was back in with two paper bags that she sat on the small table. The smell of grilled meat, onions, and fries hit the boys and they were transfixed.

Sam and Dean scrambled to get burgers and fries while Farah was setting up the second part of the evening. Once both boys had piled their plates with food and sat at the table they noticed Farah was messing with the TV.

“What’s that?” Sam asked around a mouthful of food.

Farah thought for a moment and decided to let the video answer their questions. She had gone out to buy this particular tape for tonight and she was hoping that Dean and Sam would be as into it as she was.

As the large red and yellow letters that spelt Jurassic Park came on the screen and the sound of a growling T-Rex filled the room, both boys cheered and high-fived, Farah asked, “Seen this one?”

Dean and Sam shook their heads, Dean said, “We asked Dad if he would take us but we didn’t have time before it was out of theaters.”

Farah sat on the couch and motioned to the boys that they should join her. After adjusting on the couch so there was enough room for the three, they ate their dinner and watched the movie. Farah was pleased that the homework had gotten done and the boys were happy. She had grown up a hunter like them and knew how important it was for kids to be kids every now and then; even if it was only for one night.


End file.
